In the related art, there has been present a computer program called as “AARON” developed by Mr. Harold Cohen as a preceding prior art example of an image generating technology in a computer.
Although Mr. Harold Cohen is an artist acknowledged in the field of art as an abstract artist representing in England at the later half period in 1960's, he is well working mainly in the field of art and study for making an artistic art through the computer rather than by drawing a picture by himself.
In turn, as a picture making skill, a composition making capability for effectively arranging the composing elements of a picture and assembling an entire composition or a color tone taste is generally difficult in view of easily attaining this skill.
However, in the case of such a prior art “AARON” as described above, there occurs a problem in which it is quite hard for a making person having a less amount of skill or experience making a picture to generate a pattern (superior in an individual characteristic not corresponding to the existing pattern) of a creative characteristic because a user makes either a composition or the color painting variable.